El cazador
by Ragdoll Physics
Summary: AU. Su misión lo había dejado tenso, la debía cazar en el presente cuando en el pasado la había entrenado, y nunca en la vida había esperado que el alumno superara al maestro. Historia escrita para el concurso de lemon de la página de fb "Por los que leemos fanfics de DB".


**El cazador**

* * *

Trunks desenvainó la espada cuando la oscuridad lo envolvió en su manto de sombras y la blandió con ambas manos. La espada era su escudo, la extensión de sus brazos, lo era todo. Al saberla entre sus manos se sintió mucho más tranquilo, no porque no pudiera pelear sin ella, sino porque amaba la sensación de tenerla fuertemente agarrada por el mango, cortar el aire y hacerla silbar al agitarla con rapidez. Su misión lo había dejado tenso, la debía cazar en el presente cuando en el pasado la había entrenado, y nunca en la vida había esperado que el alumno superara al maestro. Sin más, comenzó a avanzar lentamente, como para darle tiempo a Pan para que escapara, y sonrió cuando empezó a silbar una melodía conocida para ambos.

Silbando como lo hacía, Pan sabría que se trataba de él al escucharlo pero esperaba que también entendiera que no era seguro. «Huye, Pan, por el bien de los dos, huye», pensaba el príncipe al avanzar. No debía ser otro el que tomara esa misión, debía ser él. Otro simplemente habría ido a matarla, Trunks lo haría suave y dulce para que su otrora alumna no sufriera. Pan no merecía un final doloroso, no cuando su motivo de castigo era tan injusto como lo era.

—Tu alumna ha roto el voto más sagrado de nuestra congregación —le habían informado con dureza y él no había tenido que fingir sorpresa, había pasado la mañana sin verla por las barracas y su ausencia la había confundido con algo tan burdo como ir a escoger alguna armadura de entrenamiento al Distrito del Comercio. Y Trunks se sintió el ser más estúpido del universo al pensar así y no preocuparse como debía—. El precio por esta traición es la muerte. Ha demostrado que es lo suficientemente peligrosa como para que ande sin custodia.

—Pan no ha matado a nadie…, ella está en entrenamiento —balbució él en un intento por aminorar la pena pero su interlocutor lo hizo callar con un ceño fruncido.

—Pan mató al hombre que debía defender, en vez de escoltarlo sano a su planeta, le entregó sus huesos a los contrabandistas.

Ese recuerdo lo seguía enfureciendo y frunció el entrecejo mientras alzaba la espada unos centímetros y volvía a bajarla en un movimiento rápido, saltando las baldosas de dos en dos. El viejo gimnasio del abuelo de Pan siempre era el lugar al que ella acudía cuando necesitaba estar sola, el edificio estaba severamente deteriorado por el desuso pero seguía teniendo un efecto tranquilizador para su alumna, era lo que para él significaba la espada.

—Yo iré a matarla —había dicho luego de hacer un esfuerzo inmenso por creer lo que decía—, es mi alumna, es mi deber.

«Es mi culpa», se dijo en el silencio del gimnasio de Satán. Era su culpa el no saber de su paradero hasta que el crimen había ocurrido, no el crimen mismo. Trunks entendía a Pan, era su pequeña alumna que no soportaba a los desgraciados y confiaba ciegamente que Pan no había actuado por mero instinto, existía una provocación de por medio. Pan no mataría sin ningún motivo, de eso estaba seguro.

Las sombras de la esquina izquierda cambiaron de forma y echaron a correr dentro de la edificación, el corazón de Trunks latió con furia mientras dejaba la espada en una mano y echaba a correr detrás de Pan. No podía sentir satisfacción en esa persecución, no si debía matarla, y pensó que podría engañarla para que muriera de alguna forma más sutil, sin dolor. Cuando vio que su aprendiza se refugiaba en una de las habitaciones que llevaban a las duchas, Trunks se parapetó entre una puerta y un armario de metal, gris y viejo; pegando un costado con la muralla. Luego, el del pelo lila comenzó a silbar la melodía. La repitió dos veces hasta que se cercioró de que ella lo había escuchado y tuvo que esperar unos momentos para que el mismo silbido resonara en las paredes con un tono más agudo, uno más femenino.

Después vino un silencio prolongado.

Trunks intentó silbar de nuevo para alentarla a salir pero sólo alcanzó a juntar los labios para formar una «u» cuando escuchó movimiento en los camarines. Sólo cuando los pasos cesaron, él se atrevió a asomarse por la puerta, se notaba que Pan venía de su misión porque tenía su armadura puesta pero su semblante y las manchas de sangre en su cuerpo le contaban la canción que había escuchado antes. Había quebrantado su voto.

Trunks intentó curvar una sonrisa sincera cuando se puso en marcha hacia ella pero ni así la luchadora cayó en su falsa ilusión. Pan se puso tensa cuando lo estuvo a cuatro pasos de distancia.

—¿Por qué tienes la espada desenvainada? —cuestionó con desconfianza y Trunks se reprendió a sí mismo por ser tan obvio con ella. Pan retrocedió un paso. El príncipe intentó explicarse pero cerró la boca antes de decir algo y simplemente se puso a sonreír dulcemente. Pan corrió.

—¡Pan! —gritó él—, ¡Pan! ¡Pan!

La persecución continuó en los pastillos amplios del antiguo gimnasio y sus sombras corrían a donde ellos lo hacían, pero de manera más lenta y alargada. Los pasos arrancaban ecos en las paredes antiguas y a veces se escuchaban los escombros que se desmoronaban debido a sus vibraciones.

—¡Vuelve, Pan! —gritó otra vez aunque supiera que eso no funcionaría—. ¡No te haré nada! ¡Soy tu maestro, maldita sea! —le mintió.

La morena dobló en una esquina en donde aventó unos estantes con la esperanza de que eso lo contuviera pero Trunks simplemente los saltó sin parar. Cuando dobló a la esquina pensó que tendría que seguir corriendo pero la luz blanca que lo iluminó por completo lo hizo soltar una maldición queda. Pan no había botado los estantes con la idea ingenua de desacelerar su paso, lo hacía para cargar el poder que su abuelo paterno le había enseñado.

—Oh, no.

—¡HA! —gritó ella esta vez y el viento huracanado fue lo primero que sintió en la piel, como el aviso de que tenía que lanzar su espada a un lado para poder protegerse.

El ataque lo hizo contener la respiración hasta que se acostumbró al impacto y se puso a gruñir cuando sintió que arrastraba sus pies un metro más atrás. El flujo comenzó a perder fuerza cuando Pan dejó de atacarlo y se echara a correr otra vez, sólo un momento después, él había podido repeler la energía blanca. Espabiló unos segundos, tomó su espada y volvió a correr. Esta vez no iría a caer en trucos como aquel y cuando Pan dobló otra esquina, derrumbó la pared y luego otra, y estuvo a su lado. Ella se sobresaltó y ahogó un grito ante la figura que se delineó a su lado, cuando el polvo levantado por las murallas trituradas se dispersaba.

Trunks la tomó de un hombro y con la otra mano, su muñeca. Al pegarla de un golpe a la pared que seguía de pie, ella gruñó una maldición y apuró su mano para esposarla de la muñeca que apretaba. Cuando la izquierda estuvo asegurada, esposó la derecha y con su espada, las enterró en el concreto hasta que de su filo sólo se viera la mitad. Esta vez el aprendiz no había podido con el maestro.

Pan se intentó mover pero por más que lo intentó, sus muñecas no cedieron, la espada estaba fuertemente enterrada en la muralla. La frustración dio paso a gruñidos y maldiciones, las maldiciones, a las lágrimas. Pan se puso a llorar sin sus palmas para sacarse las lágrimas de la mejilla y sólo conseguía sorberse la nariz como único lujo. Trunks se encogió de hombros simplemente, más triste que serio, y dejó sus brazos colgando a sus costados sin el ánimo de hacer otra cosa más.

—¿Por qué tú? —le preguntó lo obvio sin poder contenerse—, no hice nada malo, nada malo —le dijo entre quejidos y cuando el hipo del llanto la violentó, Pan frunció el ceño como si al fin se hubiese calmado—. Lo haría de nuevo si tuviera la oportunidad, Trunks. ¡Yo lo salvé de ese esclavista! ¿Cómo podemos servir si vamos a hacer algo malo? ¡Prefiero morir si lo que hice está mal!

—Y morirás, Pan —le aseguró él hablando por sobre su voz, con un volumen más alto, más masculino—. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, de verdad que lo entiendo…, pero quebrantaste tu voto, no me dejas otra opción.

Si antes había llorado no había indicios de aquello cuando Trunks la miró a la cara, el fruncimiento en sus labios y el de sus cejas había endurecido su semblante e incluso podía jurar que se veía más adulta de lo que en realidad era.

—Entonces mátame —le ordenó con un dejo de crueldad en la voz, el príncipe se sintió un tanto culpable—, pero no me iré sin pelear.

La niña dio un grito antes de pegarle con una de sus piernas sobre su costado pero Trunks se agarró fuertemente de ella antes de que pudiera pegarle otra vez, y Pan se valió de su otra pierna para empujarlo hacia atrás con la bota sobre su ombligo. Trunks la tomó también y forcejearon unos momentos entre gruñidos antes de que Pan optara por otro movimiento. Intentó darle empujones más pequeños, soltarse dando patadas furiosas e incluso se le ocurrió escupirle pero nada de eso funcionó para que la liberara de su agarre.

Trunks separó sus piernas hasta pegarlas en sus costados y entonces avanzó. La armadura de él arañó su traje de combate morado hasta que la tela rota se fue rompiendo hasta las caderas y el sonido la perturbó tanto que dejó de moverse. Pataleó de nuevo mirando cómo sus piernas se movían sin sentido alguno, nada servía para soltarse y entonces la sombra de su maestro la cubrió completa. Al verse sorprendida por aquello, Pan enfrentó la vista y por un instante contuvo el aliento.

Y su maestro la beso. La besó con los labios cerrados primero y estuvo así hasta que ella abriera la boca para recibirlo mientras exhalaba aire. Fue furioso porque ella estaba enfadada, amarrada y condenada a muerte. Cuando terminó tan abruptamente como comenzó, Pan se enfureció más y le dio un empujón con las caderas sobre las de él. Trunks suspiró una risa.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le preguntó con la saliva foránea escurriéndosele pobremente por la comisura de los labios.

—Vas a morir, no se me ocurrió algo mejor.

Pan lo empujó más enfurecida todavía y se movió tanto que parecía enloquecida.

—Voy a morir —aceptó bruta—, pero sí puedo tener mejor.

Trunks sonrió con la vista al suelo y acarició uno de sus muslos con la punta de sus dedos, con movimientos circulares. Parecía ser el opuesto de Pan que se debatía furiosa cada vez que tenía la oportunidad y las cadenas sonaron con desorden. Al llevar la vista al frente nuevamente, su aprendiza lo miraba de vuelta pero no tenía toda esa emoción que de él manaba.

—Suéltame —le dijo con un tono más delicado para engañarlo, pensó, y Trunks simplemente la hizo girar, con las cadenas como único eje. Pan rápidamente se onduló bruscamente, haciendo sonar las cadenas resistentes, especialmente construidas para monstruos en la pelea como ellos. Él se le acercó por detrás y le sopló al oído suavemente antes de hablarle, tan callado como un suspiro.

—Intentarías atacarme —le confesó como única excusa y Pan se agitó violentamente una vez más, y por un momento pensó que la muralla cedería, después de todo era una pared vieja. Su movimiento con un látigo desenroscándose al golpear lo hizo sonreír con amplitud, no sabía si Pan lo hacía adrede o no, pero contaba con que lo volviera a hacer muchas veces más.

Deshizo los broches de sus hombros y su armadura femenina se precipitó pesadamente en el suelo, con una vibración que hizo resonar el interior de la coraza con un sonido sordo, metálico. Para ese entonces Pan se había quedado quieta para mirarlo por sobre sus hombros y su columna onduló una vez más, la parte más baja de su espalda se besó con el nacimiento de su vientre masculino una, dos, tres, cuatro veces al compás del serpentear de su torso. Trunks dejó escapar una exhalación placentera cuando la sujetó de las caderas para fijarla sobre él, en su zona más calurosa, y Pan suspiró sonoramente, como la gata que se había vuelto. El príncipe se quedó pensando en lo peculiar que sería si ella tuviera su cola _saiyan_.

Sin percatarse cuándo había sucedido, se sintió sofocado, transpirado y afiebrado, y sintió la necesidad de quitarse su armadura también. Pan se rió de él abiertamente y se puso a batir su trasero suavemente sobre su dureza, Trunks se quejó y se desnudó el torso casi con desesperación, sólo para abrazarse de ella y buscarle los pechos pequeños que se cubrían completamente bajo su puño.

Y lo recibió con un gemido, Trunks no supo si era él quien se mecía de un lado a otro o era ella, quizás serían los dos y no podría notarlo jamás. Sólo se dejaba llevar.

El príncipe miró al cielo con los ojos entrecerrados y el entrecejo fruncido, respirando hondamente, y las cadenas que hacían colgar a Pan de las muñecas se ondulaban como látigos, sincronizadas con él y entre ellas. Su movimiento era constante y ordenado, y su rumor, también. Al cerrar los ojos, seguía sintiendo el sonido que Pan le contagiaba a las cadenas. El aletear de las esposas y los jadeos de Pan marcaba el ritmo de su baile.

Y luego vinieron sus quejillos acallados, muchos más silenciosos que los suspiros de ella, y se permitió dar un bramido seco cuando se inclinó sobre ella para ponerle las manos en los hombros. Al atraerla más para sí, Pan apenas se quejó y el príncipe no supo si era de dolor o de placer, ya no se distinguía lo uno de lo otro.

Cuando se detuvo, lo hizo arañando la espalda femenina con la punta de sus manos y se sintió apagado, drenado y feliz. Pan seguía jadeando más allá y simplemente dejaba que las cadenas que la elevaran sobre el suelo la mecieran con los últimos movimientos que quedaban impresos de su acto prohibido.

—Está hecho —les había dicho con el semblante apagado cuando volvió ante sus superiores, como el de un maestro que había perdido a un aprendiz y ellos asintieron con gusto.

—Está hecho —repitió uno de ellos con una sonrisa y luego preguntó—, ¿fue difícil?

—No, en lo absoluto —admitió Trunks con el recuerdo de Pan agitándose en busca de aire.

Y luego se retiró sin más, estaba agarrotado, quizás por la reunión, quizás por su confesión, y se preguntó si debía llorar. No lo hizo, no había lágrimas en él para llorarla. Siguió pasillo abajo y prontamente sus botas tocaron la gravilla del exterior y sus pulmones se llenaron de aire limpio pero que apestaba a cenizas. En la Tierra ya no nevaba agua congelada, sólo cenizas. Y Trunks se puso a silbar mientras marchaba, la melodía con la que pensaba atraer a Pan, haciéndola creer que había un aliado.

Entonces el viento le trajo una canción. El mismo silbido resonó en el aire con un tono femenino.

Trunks comenzó a sonreír y se encaminó hacia ella.

* * *

**Nota de la Autorísima:** Hola, no me volví trupanera ni nada por el estilo, esto es sólo lo que me tocó para el concurso lemon para el 14 de febrero, de la página de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de DB" y me tocó el objeto **esposas **y el lugar,** el gimnasio de Mister Satán**. Como yo no soy buena creando mundos en el mundo normal de DB, tuve que hacer un AU, lo siento, no me es fácil salir de mi zona de comfort t.t

Gracias por los comentarios que me lleguen, espero que les haya gustado. A mí me gustó mientras escribía y me complicó el lemon porque no estoy acostumbrada a ello, pero por locura participé xD

Y no sé qué más agregar, besos, RP.


End file.
